Pictures Worth A Thousand Kisses
by Invader Hog
Summary: [TWOSHOT]Ino is making a scrapbook and starts to think about her life and love.
1. Part One

**Pictures Are Worth A Thousand Kisses**

Summary: Ino is making a scrapbook and starts to think about her life and love. InoShika

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One

The Book

Yamanaka Ino rested her chin on her palm again, watching the lazy afternoon clouds go by. How annoying it was to have nothing to do. Normally at this time of day, Ino would have been chasing after Uchiha Sasuke, but things were different now. He was dating Haruno Sakura and Ino decided that it was fine with her.

For reasons she didn't even understand, Ino really seemed to have lost interest in Sasuke, meaning that he wasn't her true love. Sure he was good looking and talked more then normal, but she just didn't feel anything. It was probably the kiss she never told Sakura about. She had promised not to tell anyone. It had been a year after the chunnin exam, Ino cornered Sasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips but didn't feel anything. She had just stopped chasing him after that. She was pretty much finished with him. He didn't bring her the warm feeling her mother often described as being in love.

Ino adjusted her legs and looked down onto the village. It was really quiet today. She looked down a little more and saw her scrapbook she had been working on. Tomorrow it would be her sixteenth birthday and she was putting a scrapbook together so she could remember her first sixteen years of life. The beginning was mostly photos of her as a baby and in pre-academy.

She had been working on her academy pictures when she stopped. She had found a picture that Sakura and her had been in together, smiling happily. That had been one of the few times. Then there were a few pictures of her teachers, a large class photo and then her picture her father took of her first wearing her bandana, the shining leaf bright in the afternoon sun. These pictures were just spread around and the Sakura picture on top. She glanced down at it again.

She had never met anyone as strange as Sakura. She cried a lot and often. She had been crying when they met and she was crying when they fought, that's all she seemed to have done. Ino however, had forgotten how to cry. She just stopped crying one day.

It was probably after her fifth birthday party, when her mother showed up drunk and raving, hitting Ino over and over again until her father was finally able to stop her. Ino had just crawled up the stairs, bleeding heavily from her mouth, into her room, and sitting at that same window, looked outside, crying every last tear she had. Then she stopped and since then, she took everything with a smile and laugh. She just didn't want to cry maybe or it was too much work.

Heh, now she was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru. That was a weird name.

Ino looked down at her pictures and pushed Sakura aside to find a picture with Master Asuma and Chouji on one side of her, Ino, in the middle, and Shikamaru glaring on the other side. She had her arms around the two younger boys' necks and Asuma smoking in the back, not really looking. Chouji was chewing on some chips but Ino was smiling widely.

That had been after they discovered they were on teams with Asuma as their Master. 'Team ten' was scribbled in the corner and Ino picked it up, flipping to the back. The three other men had singed their names. Ino smiled and put the picture back down. Since that picture it had been hard to get other ones that she didn't sneak up on them to get. She started to flip through her things, leaving the afternoon to laze along without her.

Ino searched her entire room, grabbing every available photo, most of them of her team. There were a few with people like Temari of the Sand, smiling and waving as she left with her brothers, one Ino gladly took. There was one of TenTen, whom had grabbed Neji just in time. Lee sadly got in one she was trying to take once of Sasuke. There were also plenty of those, but she was looking more for ones with her teammates.

A couple had the teams together, there were a few with Naruto eating with Sakura and then finally she reached a box that had all of her own team's pictures. Most were of Shikamaru glaring at her and Chouji eating. Two had Asuma without a cigarette in his mouth and the rest were shots she had snuck up to get. One consisted of Chouji eating while playing with Akamaru, Kiba yelling in the background. Then there were a few of Shikamaru looking at clouds, but one that Ino had always thought was the best was the last one in the box. It had been her and Shikamaru at the noodle shop. It was the only one he had actually looked like he was trying to not smile.

She grabbed her pictures and brought them to her desk at the windowsill and began to work more on her scrapbook. It was getting almost eleven at night before she realized what time it had been. She quietly put her things away and went hunting into her attic. After a few shouts to her dad she finally found what she had been hunting for.

"Go to bed!"

"Whatever! I'm going!"

Ino smiled to her, clutching the box tight to her chest. She just needed one last picture and she could finish her scrapbook. She hurried off to her room and soon was asleep, dreaming of the clouds…

**-What do you think? I know this might be a little confusing but bear with me. Flame me if you really don't like it and I'll try to re-write it. COMMENTS PLEASE!  
Invader Hog OUT!**


	2. Part Two

**Pictures Worth A Thousand Kisses**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Two

Click!

Ino got up and dressed as she always did but this time with a sense of a strange hurry. She quickly fixed up her hair and looked at her scrapbook, still unfinished. She sat down and started to work. She was close to the end, only a few more pictures to go when she heard a call for lunch downstairs. Obeying her parents, she grabbed her box and hurried down the stairs, leaving the scrapbook to dry on the windowsill.

"Are you almost finished with your scrapbook sweetie? Your birthday is in a few days and everyone is talking about how wonderful it might be. Of course you remember how lovely Sakura Haruno's was. That was a pretty one indeed," Mrs. Yamanaka said, placing things around the table. Ino just nodded and placed her box in an empty seat.

"I remember my sixteenth birthday scrapbook. It was the best in the entire village because I used special flowers and they never messed up or lost their petals. I was so proud!"

"Mother annoying again?" came the gentle voice of Mr. Yamanaka. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"No, she's basically talking to herself," Ino said, laughing.

"Well, uh, what's that in the box?" Mr. Yamanaka asked, sitting down opposite his daughter, spotting the box on the chair.

"Oh, just something I need for my scrapbook. Can I get my lunch to go Mom? I have to hurry," Ino said, her mother smiling at her and nodding.

"Of course. Make sure not to spill it or anything. Be careful," she said, handing Ino a package. Ino took it and waved, carrying her box along with her lunch toward the countryside.

It took her only a few minutes running, saying hello to Sakura and Sasuke on the bridge, smiling to Asuma and Chouji and continuing past Naruto and Neji arguing. She continued on until she was in a deep forest. She speed up, appearing and reappearing in places as she continued toward her goal. She stopped, almost so suddenly it was weird at the edge of the forest, putting down her box and opening it slowly. A black camera sat silently inside. She smiled to herself and grabbed the camera, stuffing it into her lunch bag and leaving the box behind.

She walked out into the open field she had been standing by, slowly and quietly. Her ninja skills were the best there were, for he never heard her coming, normally a feat only he possessed.

Laying, seeming asleep, was the annoying Nara Shikamaru. Ino smiled to herself and silently sat down a little further from him. He was sprawled out on the ground, one of his arms behind his head, his legs laid out lazily. Ino quickly opened her steaming food and set it out further away from Shikamaru and finally got her camera ready, now, silently bent over him, holding a pair of chopsticks and a clump of rice in between them. She slowly held it close to his face and by hunger, he opened his mouth and Ino took a picture, the click making an echo sound.

Shikamaru bolted into a sitting position, Ino dropping her camera in her lap, the chopsticks still high in the air, her hand covering her mouth.

"W-What's going on?" Shikamaru demanded. Ino made a sound, her head lowered, and the chopsticks still in the air. Then he noticed the camera in her lap. Shikamaru made the worst glare Ino had ever seen, which made him look rather amusing, she almost burst into a fit of laughter.

"S-Sorry Sh-Shikamaru, I was just eating," Ino breathed through her laughter, Shikamaru glaring at her so hard it seemed to force her to laugh harder.

"You! You woke me up and took a picture of me! You're a freak!" Shikamaru growled, teeth gritting together.

"It's only for my scrapbook. I had to have one of you in you're natural state, and I just so happened to be holding a little bit of rice over your head, nothing special!" Ino said, stuffing the rice in her mouth and gripping her camera. Soon she was laughing and screaming as Shikamaru jumped and ran after her through the field, trying to get the camera.

"GIVE IT HERE INO!" he shouted, running after her. Ino was laughing so hard she didn't see the large rock and tripped, practically flying, skirt and all, before falling on top of Shikamaru, whom just so happened to be there just in time.

The two were silent for a second, Shikamaru on his back and Ino laying on him, her camera a little further away, unharmed. Then Shikamaru made a noise and the two started to laugh. Ino just laid her head on his chest as the two laughed for a long time and then there was silence.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru realized the position he was actually in. He decided it would probably be a better idea to get Ino off of him.

"Hey, get up, you're squishing me," Shikamaru said, trying to sound like he was dying. Ino laughed and turned over on her stomach.

"Really? Oh well then I better take my time, Mr. I Hate To Have My Picture Taken. I just want a nice picture of you smiling, that's all."

"No," Shikamaru said angrily, sitting up and glaring at her. Ino smiled.

"Why not? I only have one of you trying to smile, I guess, and I only need one of you smiling, please," Ino said, a little beg in her voice. Shikamaru felt his heart swell a little. Ino was smiling and leaning toward him.

"Uh…" he grunted his heart still beating a little fast at her being so strangely close, "Whatever."

"Great! Hold still," Ino said, grabbing her camera and messing with it. She then sat next to Shikamaru, leaning really close this time that their faces were touching and Shikamaru started to go red. He hadn't been this close to Ino before.

"Smile," Ino said, looking at him and he looked at her, an eyebrow raised. He tried to but he felt he suddenly couldn't, like he couldn't on command.

"Uh…"

"Do you not know how to smile? Here," Ino moved closer, holding up the camera and looking right into his eyes this time, "Just look at the camera and then show you're teeth happily!"

Shikamaru smiled slightly and Ino gave a happy nod. Then he turned to the camera, trying to keep his smile and Ino made it click but didn't put it down.

"Hold on, one last one," she said, her face closer then ever, Shikamaru suddenly going red in anger.

"You said that was the last-"

He turned very quickly and his face met hers, their lips as well. The camera clicked but the two didn't part immediately. After a second from his paradise Shikamaru pulled away, looking at the ground, blushing furiously.

"W-What was that all about?" Shikamaru said, trying not to smile.

"I said I only needed one last picture. What else would I want but a picture with the perfect guy?"

Shikamaru smiled and looked at her.

"A perfect guy?" he asked, his cheeks still red.

"Yeah… I have been thinking about it for a long time now. I always liked you Nara Shikamaru, but I could never say it. I think I really would like to spend more time with you…"

Shikamaru smiled and moved forward, kissing her again, this time deeper and soon the two were lost and Ino seemed to have forgotten about her scrapbook…

**-Kind of a strange ending but I really was getting in a hurry with the ending. Hope you like it. If you want to flame me cause it doesn't make sense then please do. Thanks.**

**Invader Hog OUT!**


End file.
